Monsters
Monsters are entities that are not controlled by players. They are found in wilderness. They are formed in parties that go up against the player's party while they are adventuring. Many monsters have skills just like the characters. Monsters below are divided by zones and sorted in level order, as it appears in bestiary. Episode I Outskirts Sewers Old table | | | | | | |- |Stone Cutter | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Ethereal |Dark | |Light |Dark, Piercing, Slashing, Blunt | | |- |Sturdy Shield |40 |432 |0 |4915 |147 |6 | |10 |1 |1 |2 | | | | | | | | |Defender |- |Subzero Wyvern |135 |625 |2000 |156k |1014 |6 | |5 |3 |3 |1 | | | | | | | | | |- |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Name' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Level' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'HP' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'MP' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'XP' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'GP' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'STR' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"| |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'RES' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'INT' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'WIS' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'CHA' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'AP' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'DP' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Family' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Element' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Skills' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Weakness' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Immune' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Common loot' |align="center" style="background:#efefef;"|'Rare loot' |- |Summit Hero |155 |1099 |2000 |249.4K |1.4K |8 | |6 |3 |4 |3 |379 |168 |Undead |Ice | | | | | |- |Summit Witch |125 |479 |3500 |125.9 |925 |3 | |3 |8 |8 |6 |231 |145 |Humanoids |Dark | Empathy | | | | |- |Tax Collector |25 |117 |1 |233 |115 |3 | |5 |5 |3 |2 |37 |15 |Beasts | - |Heavy Tax (Steal) |Fire |Psychological | | |- |Thunder Worm |30 |110 |200 |1547 |87 | | | | | | | | | Bugs | |Lightning Strike, Thunderstorm |Blunt | | | |- |Titan | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Humanoids | | | | | | |- |Triclops |105 |590 |1000 |69K |570 |9 | |6 |1 |1 |1 |245 |126 |Humanoids | - |Double Strike |Light, Dark, Psychological | - | | |- |Tridentite Assassin | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Tridentite Hunter | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Tridentite Shaman | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Tux Shooter |130 |587 |2000 |146k |996 |7 | |4 |6 |6 |5 |299 |151 |Birds, Beasts |Ice |Disarm |Thunder, Piercing |Ice, Psychological | Concentrated Minor Vial of Mana | |- |Venomous Mushrhum |7 |25 |100 |67 |10 |2 |3 |2 |1 |5 |1 |9 |5 |Vegetal | - |Venomous Spray |Fire, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Poison |Dark, Light, Psychological |Antidote, mushrhum cap |Heavy jade amulet |- |Viracocha | | | | | | - | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Weathered Shield |55 |246 |100 |11,2K |262 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Wisecat |45 |119 |350 |5.456 |183 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Wolf Rider |110 |540 |1000 |83K |670 |8 | |5 |3 |3 |3 |223 |132 |Beasts | - |Advance, Charge |Fire |Psychological | | |- |Wolf Spider |24 |143 |0 |788 |59 |5 | |6 |3 |5 |3 |58 |24 |Bugs | - | - |Blunt, Ice, Fire |Psychological |Minor Heal Potion |Fur\'s boots |- |Wolf-a-lot |130 |635 |1000 |145.4K |954 |8 | |5 |5 |5 |7 | | |Beasts | |Orcish Wind | | | | |- |Yeti |145 |883 |8000 |207.1K |1.3K |9 | |5 |8 |5 |1 | | |Beasts | | | | | | |- |Zombull |65 |430 |50 |17.3K |354 |8 | |7 |3 |6 |2 | | | Beasts | | |Fire | | | |} Category:Basics